The invention is concerned with a casting strand or rope flame cutting machine for subdividing continuously prepared poured casting strands with a device for removing smoke gases, slag and the like produced during the cutting process.
When flame cutting steel, especially alloyed steel, considerable amounts of smoke gases result which must be removed from the flame cutting machine before they spread into the environment in a manner which is harmful to health. The slag which is likewise produced also must be captured and channeled away.
There is an arrangement which is already known for solving this problem (German Patent DT-AS No. 1,508,909), according to which a collecting space is provided underneath the track of the casting strands flame cutting machine where slag produced when the cross section is made, accumulates and is then removed. The smoke which further accumulates in this collecting space is removed with a suction device. Since this collecting space is relatively large in accordance with the traverse path of the flame cutting machine, the space is bounded above in hood fashion by dampers and lateral sheet metal plates.